The Big Four: Magicae Planeta
by TellyVFan
Summary: When the Boogie Man tries to take control of another world, it is up to Jack Frost to stop him. Although, Jack will get some help along the way, from some of the weirdest people he has ever met. Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup are the Big Four.
1. Prologue

Long ago, when the Earth was still mostly covered in forests, there was magic everywhere. Our planet was so overridden with magic, as well as magical creatures, that it was causing it to crumble. The Earth, could not take the pressure of the ever increasing force of magic, and was nearing extinction. At that point, Tsar Lunar (Man in the Moon) realized that something had to be done about the situation, so he cooked-up a plan to save the planet. Sending messages to all witches, warlocks, and other spell casters, telling them to meet at the North Pole in three days, he set the gears in motion.  
After three long days, all the strongest magical creatures were at the Pole, and ready to begin the task given to them. Using all their energy, the ground started shaking, as they slowly began to split the Earth in two. As everyone was doing this, the Man in the Moon started his job of making a large portal, after which, he would send half the planet through.  
The Man in the Moon figured, that the only way to stop the growing flow of magic, was to transfer most of it safely away where it could not do damage. The first step, was splitting the Earth in half, and shaping the two halves into separate spheres. Then, placing as many magical beings on the second sphere as he could, only letting certain ones (the least dangerous and most important) stay behind. Finally, the second sphere would be teleported across the Solar System, so it in no way would bring trouble to the Earth again. At least, that is what he thought.  
Even after, the other half of the planet was sent away, the Man in the Moon kept a close eye on it through a special mirror he owned. Using the mirror, he could make sure that its unlimited supply of magic could not become to corrupt. At times, there were problems, but they always seemed to solve themselves. However, a great and powerful evil was headed to the planet, and had a devious plan to bend all on it to his will. The planet would now need heroes to protect it, it would need special people to watch over everyone else (especially children), it would need Guardians.  
The only thing that remained was the questions: who would these Guardians be? How would they fight this evil? Who would get them together, and most importantly, how would he get to them?


	2. Chapter 1: The Mission

"Jack, oh Jack!?", a large Russian man yells out, looking high and low for his protégé. Suddenly, the windows in the workshop (the room he is in) start to bang, and begin to burst open. A flurry of snow comes through the workshop, covering everyone in there with frost. As the wind continuously whips around the room, causing trouble in its wake, a slender figure perches on the windowsill, and starts laughing at everyone.  
The large Russian man (wiping snow from his face), looks to the window, where a young man with white hair and blue eyes sat. He looked at the young man with a stern expression, as he proceeded with his giggling.  
"Glad you find all this chaos funny, but I have serious matter to discuss with you", the Russian said, as he gestured to the mess his associates (yetis), are trying to clean up. When the white-haired boy saw this, he ceded his laughter, and gave his mentor a weak smile.  
"Sorry, North", said the young man, as he floated off the windowsill, "guess I got carried away this time." He sunk his head down in shame, and stuck his bottom lip out in a pouty face look. This made his mentor chuckle and roll his eyes- not buying what his protégé was selling.  
"Is okay, Jack", said North, wrapping an arm around the white-haired boy, "but do not try again."  
"I won't, I promise", said Jack, putting his hand behind his back, and crossing his fingers. "So, what's this 'serious matter', you wanted to talk to me about. It must be something big, if it causes you of all people to not appreciate a joke."  
It had been two years since the defeat of Pitch Black, and since that day, North and Jack had been getting very close. North had taken the young man under his wing, trying to teach him how to be a good Guardian, and it was starting to show. Of course, it was not all work, at times they would have some fun, testing new toys, sleigh driving lessons, and even playing pranks on each other. Apparently though, the Russian man was a better prankster then he led on to be- even tricking Jack once in awhile.  
As they came, to the end of the hall and entered the Globe Room, Jack saw the other Guardians waiting inside. He looked at his friends, and noticed that they all seemed slightly worried, which puzzled the winter spirit.  
"Have ya told him, yet?", asked the tall rabbit with an Australian accent, hiding in a corner.  
"No, thought it best we tell him together", answered North. Jack was standing right next to him, confused by their discussion.  
"What's going on?", he asked.  
"North, are you sure he is ready?", questioned the bird-like fairy, flying around hysterically. "It will be his first solo mission, and its kind of a big one, maybe someone should go with him."  
"Not ready for what, what mission, what's Tooth talking about?", Jack asked in an unhappy tone. He hated when others ignored him, it made him feel invisible, again.  
"I sure he ready, I have taught him well", said the large man, trying to calm his friend down. "Besides, he the only one who can go, and you know this." North pointed a finger at his friend, Tooth, and she bit her lip nervously.  
"HELLO!"  
Everyone stared into the direction of Jack, and realized they were ignoring him. They all felt a little guilty, because they knew how it made him feel. Lonely.  
"Okay, now that I have everybody's attention, would you mind telling me what's going on?", the young man pleaded to his fellow Guardians. After, he had calmed his breathing, one of the others walked up to him. It was the silent little Guardian, Sandman. He used his sand to make pictures in the air, and when Jack saw them all, his eyes bugged out.  
"I'm going WHERE...?"


	3. Chapter 2: Through the Portal

Jack could not believe what he was hearing, nor what he was being asked to do. After the initial shock of Sandy's explanation of what the Man in the Moon wanted Jack to do, the other Guardians then gave him time to think about the situation. Jack was not sure what to think about it, he was just told that he was chosen to go to another planet to find a group of people who would become Guardians, and he would also have to train them to work as a team to defeat a great and powerful evil. This was all crazy, they were all crazy!  
"You alright, mate?", said the Easter Bunny, as he stood over the winter spirit. Jack did not answer Bunny, and instead directed his attention to North, who had just come back into the room.  
"Where have you been?", the young man asked his mentor. North walked over to Jack and dropped a large scroll on the table next to him. "Okay, that doesn't answer my question, actually that kind of raises more questions."  
"This is map of planet you be going to", said the tall Russian, "you will need it to find new Guardians." As North opened the scroll, it showed a topographic map of the the long lost planet. The planet had many similar features to Earth, but instead of continents it had big clusters of islands with a couple larger land masses here and there. "As you see, it not quite like Earth, so this will help you on your journey. You will also need to..."  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa there North", said Jack, interrupting his friend in the process. "I think you might be forgetting somethings, like: why was I chosen to go on this great mission, what is this great evil the 'new Guardians' will be fighting, and who are these Guardians anyways?" The Russian man was just about to explain everything, when the Tooth Fairy flew down from the rafters and chimed in on the conversation.  
"Manny says that you are the only one who can find them, since you do are the only Guardian with time to spare", said the quick talking fairy. Of course, Jack was not picked because he had the skills for the job, he was picked because know one would care if he was gone to long. The bird-like woman noticed that her words made the winter spirit upset, so she added, "But, that does not mean you are not as important as us."  
"Thanks Tooth", said the young man, "but I still would like to why I have to go looking for these Guardians. Can't we just send them a signal to meet up, and then they can take on this evil thing?"  
"It ain't that easy, Frostbite", Bunny said, jumping into the conversation. "We don't know who the new Guardians are, and they don't even know their Guardians yet. That's why we need you to track them down, so they can be prepared for battle against...", the anthropomorphic rabbit stopped there, and shut his mouth quickly.  
"Prepare for battle against what?", Jack asked his friends. Everyone got real tense, and no one wanted to answer Jack, but knew they had to tell him. Before, when they had been talking about what was going on, the Sandman had came back into the room just as Bunny had started speaking. Once again, it was up to the little golden mute to tell the winter spirit what was going on (ironically). Sandy used his dream sand to make a tall thin figure appear in front of him, and Jack recognized it instantly. "Pitch Black."  
Everything went silent, as Jack recalled the last time he saw the King of Nightmares. He knew Pitch could do many things, but never would have guessed he could travel to other worlds, he must have found a way to do it when he was imprisoned underground. The winter spirit was now shaking in fear. It no longer mattered why he was chosen, or that he had to do it all alone, for the only thing that did matter was that Pitch be stopped. Jack knew what he had to do now, mostly.  
"How will I find these Guardians?", the young man said, looking up at North. The Russian smiled at his prot g proudly. The Spirit of Winter was becoming a fine and upstanding Guardian, and that Man in Moon made the right choice.  
"You remember totem of self I gave you?", North asked. Jack took the little wooden figure of himself out of his pocket. He showed it the large man, puzzled by why he would want it. "Good, you still have. This is what you'll use to find new Guardians."  
"How?", Jack asked.  
North went on to explain that he had a locator spell, which he would use on the totem so Jack could find the new Guardians with it. After that, the young man would then take a portal to the other world, and every time he was close to one of the Guardians the totem would then get brighter and brighter. He would also be able to find them by their powers, for each Guardian will also have, or start to form a special ability that only they possess. All the Guardians also told Jack that Pitch was not the only thing he had to be careful of, for the lost planet was full of magical creatures, each one more dangerous then the last. When everyone was done talking about the mission, they all got ready to send Jack off through the portal. The winter spirit follow his friends to the private wing of the workshop, where special potions and other items were kept.  
"Okay, now that I know what to do and where to go, all I got to do is get there", said the young man in a slightly anxious tone. "So, where is this portal I have to jump through, or will I be shoved in like last time." Sandy pointed to a long mirror on the other side of the room, and as Jack started to walk to it, he felt a hand rap around his wrist. It was Tooth's hand. "Promise me you will be safe", she said, looking into the icy blue eyes of her friend. He gave her one of his trademark smirks, and gave her a reassuring hug. Why they were hugging the mirror began to light up, which meant it was time to leave. The bird-like woman let go of Jack, and he made his way to the portal. "Remember, stay safe, and do not forget to brush."  
"I won't, don't worry", the winter spirit said to her with a chuckle. Before he jumped through the mirror, he took one last look at his friends. Turning to face North he said, "I will be back", and then he is gone. The Russian man sighs, and says, "I hope so my friend." 


End file.
